1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to filling spaces in a body location and more particularly to filling root canal spaces in a tooth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Treatment of root canal spaces in a tooth typically involves removal of organic material from the root canal spaces followed by filling the spaces with a filling material. Present filling materials are hydrophobic and may include gutta-percha, polymers, calcium hydroxide (Ca(OH)2), and/or zinc oxide (ZnO) liners. Prior to filling the root canal spaces with these filling materials, the canal spaces typically must be widened, which is traditionally performed with hand- or machine-driven endodontic files. To ensure proper adhesion of the filling material to tooth dentin, moisture and fluids are evacuated from the canal spaces (such as by wicking or aspirating) prior to filling. Such evacuation of fluids commonly results in sucking organic components and contaminated fluids (e.g., pus, serum, and/or blood) from the apical periodontium through one or more canal orifices, which may cause re-infection of the canal spaces. Due to these and other deficiencies, the overall success rate for the treatment is around 70 percent. Because of the uncertainty and the cost of the process, extraction of the diseased tooth is often used as a treatment alternative.